


Azzy's Fart Fan 2

by TheWinter2204



Series: Azzy's Fart Fan [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Burritos, Butts, F/M, Face-Sitting, Farting, Food, Fur, Furry, Macro/Micro, Maledom/Femsub, Microfic, Scents & Smells, Shrinking, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinter2204/pseuds/TheWinter2204
Summary: The second part of this lil' series. Not a very creative name, but don't worry, there will be more than just shrinking and farting from now on. Maybe Chara will even get her revenge, eventually...
Relationships: Blue Soul Human/Monster Kid, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr
Series: Azzy's Fart Fan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689058
Kudos: 2





	Azzy's Fart Fan 2

Asriel picked up Chara's dollhouse. It was one of the few "cute" things she liked, but Asriel was actually the one who played with it more, not finding it girly at all, like most others did. He put it down in front of Chara, who was sitting on the floor of her room and still in her tiny doll form, Asriel sitting down next to her and giggling.

The room was still stinky from their farting session before. Now that Chara had come back to her senses and fully realized what had happened, her cute blush was back. "What are we going to do now, Azzy?". Her voice was unusually shy, which wasn't really surprising in the current situation. But she was also happy that Asriel at least enjoyed this, not appearing to find her liking of flatulence disgusting. Asriel was about to answer, having thought of a fun idea, before suddenly hearing his phone ring.

The goat boy stood up and left Chara to go into her own doll house for now. She got onto her feet and walked inside, fascinated by the sheer size of everything. She was used to seeing the inside of the house when she had her regular size. But this was different. She walked around for a bit, pretty much exploring a new world. She went through the kitchen, the living room, and also upstairs, passing several dolls that were just her size sitting inside.

Once Asriel picked up the phone, he heard Monster Kid's voice, who was sounding excited. "Hey Asriel! I can finally come to your place again! Sorry, I was just going exploring with my mom for the past few days, hope you didn't miss me too much!". MK giggled a bit. He had to press his ear against a low table that the phone was lying on, since that was the only good way of holding the phone. "Awesome!", replied Asriel, his mind filling with more ideas. "You can come right now, actually! It would be perfect timing!". The Monster boy didn't hesitate to accept, shivering from excitement already. "Of course! I'll be there in about ten minutes, okay?" "Sure! See you then!".

Asriel hung up and quickly started preparing, the ideas he had mainly revolving around Chara. But to be nice and at least let her calm down and recover a little bit, he opened the doll house and put a few thing sheets of chocolate on the kitchen table inside. As soon as Chara saw, she couldn't be stopped, quickly running to the chocolate, the thin sheets seeming to her like the hugest bars she had ever seen.

While Chara was munching down on her favourite snack, Asriel quickly put on some fresh clothes and combed his fur a bit. Once he was done, he already heard Toriel shouting "Asriel! Some visitors for you!". He quickly ran to the door, and saw Monster kid, who he gave a hug. Behind him, though, was somebody else. "I hope you don't mind. I brought Lucil, too!". The little boy in the back waved shyly.

He was another human that had fallen down. A boy about the age of Chara, and usually her size aswell... One thing that made him special was that he always dressed in a girly way. With pink skirt and ballet shoes. Everyone in the underground found that very cute, and he very rarely got teased about it, except from Chara, who was actually mostly mean.

Asriel let the two in, and they ran to his room. Inside, he started whispering, telling his friends about what happened with Chara, then telling them of his ideas. All three were now giggling. Of course, Asriel's ideas were all about farts. But to make them reality, he decided to have a little meal with his friends first. Lucil took off his backpack and showed everyone what he had packed as a snack. It was several self-made burritos! "Perfect!", Azzy exclaimed. "I'll go get some plates!"

The goat boy ran to the kitchen to get two big plates, and also a can of beans to add to the burritos. He came back quickly and placed the square plates next to each other on his table. Lucil then put the burritos onto the plates nicely. All three boys sat down next to each other, Asriel only adding the beans now, putting some of them into each burrito. Then, they started munching!

Asriel grabbed two of the burritos at once, eating at amazing speeds, his fur getting quite dirty as a bit of the food kept dropping down on him as he ate messily. Monster Kid would have usually just moved his head down to eat, but his best friend Lucil always helped him when he was around, using his own left hand to feed MK, while using the other one to feed himself. It took about half an hour for the boys to finish all of the nice burritos, loudly burping afterwards and patting their bellies. The only thing they didn't do yet was to fart. But that would quickly change. Monster kid turned around. "Mmh, that was delicious! Thanks for helping me again, Lucil! Okay Asriel. What now?"

"Hehe, you already know what's next, MK! A little surprise for a little doll!" Asriel didn't waste any more time, opening the dollhouse again to see Chara lying in the bedroom, all the chocolate gone. She somehow ate each one of the chocolate bars Asriel gave to her at even more amazing speeds than the three boys had eaten at, now appearing to take a rest. That didn't stop Azzy from grabbing her, making her wake up slowly. As she looked at the two new boys, she was almost speechless, unable to form a sentence. "I- I... Azzy, why are-"

Especially Lucil had to giggle. The girl that used to make fun of him was now the size of a doll, and her cheeks were flushing red from embarrassment, just turning a deeper and deeper red as they all started teasing her. "Aw, look at you. Now you look just as girly as I do. Well, maybe you need a dress too. Anyway, we can do that later. Now, it's time for fun in another way! "

Chara was placed on a tiny pillow on the ground, struggling a bit now. It was one thing with Asriel farting on her, but these two other boys? That would be too much. But no matter how much she fought, she was just too small. She was placed on the pillow and before she could react, her world suddenly became dark. She was now buried under Monster kid's orange butt. She tried screaming and struggling, but it was just no use.

Asriel started cheering for his friend. "Come on, MK! I bet you've got the nastiest farts! Show Chara how bad you can make them!". Monster kid didn't hesitate, groaning a bit before he released his first fart. It was just a quick poot, but the smell made up for it. For Chara, it was like putting her nose up to old feet that haven't been washed for a year, and have been rubbed in rotten cheese beforehand. Never had she expected such a gross scent from a fart that didn't even last one second. Also, her mouth being open from trying to scream, she was forced to taste the cheesy gas, making her gag even more.

The thing making it even worse for her was the fact that Monster kid's thighs pretty much blocked all of the gas from escaping out from MK' stinky butt, forcing her to keep breathing in the disgusting smell even when he wasn't farting. The worst thing however, at least in Chara's opinion, was the fact that she was enjoying this so much. She couldn't believe how much she loved being so submissive to others. Why did she like breathing the smelly air in this much?

Of course this wasn't the end, and it didn't take long for MK's farts to become longer. The cute doll was blasted with loud, smelly farts over and over again, each one lasting about three to five seconds now. After about five minutes of this, the Mexican food from before started to kick in, making the scent stronger, and adding the smell of beans. The odor left behind on Chara would probably take a while to be washed away fully from her skin alone, not to mention her clothes. She had stopped resisiting at this point, and Lucil and Asriel were now loudly cheering, getting all giddy whenever Monster Kid released a very loud one. The last fart he let out lasted seven seconds, and it forced the rancid air right into Chara's lungs. "That one was for calling me an armless freak!"

Once he stood up, Chara was desperately breathing in and out, trying to catch her breath again. But she didn't have much time, because once Monster Kid had stood up, Asriel took his place very quickly and she was exposed to the musky fur on his butt again. "Please give me just one minute!", her cute voice exclaimed, still exhausted. But Azzy didn't show mercy yet, shaking his head and preparing to fart now as well. "Nuh-uh. You asked for it, so now you have to live with it." Asriel had to smile, now teasing Chara with the annoying thing *she* would usually tell *him*.

The first blast of gas coming out of the goat boys' butt started out slow, softly releasing air at first, but then turned into a loud, rancid explosion of a fart right against the still recovering Chara. Other than MK's cheese- smell, Asriel's farts immediately had the strong scent of the tacos and beans in them, which was even more unfortunate for Chara. At least she was smarter now, closing her mouth and eyes shut, but still forced to breathe in the horrid smells her friend kept farting out, smelling it all.

She was groaning and gagging at each one of the stinky winds. They were very loud and lasted very long. One about eight seconds, the next easily ten, if not eleven. The bean-scent just grew stronger and stronger, and it started to become hard for Chara to remember what breathing fresh air was like. Then, there was a small moment of silence. For almost a whole minute, Asriel was just lightly groaning, trying to press out his last fart, the two others watching full of anticipation. "Ooh, here comes a big one!" As Chara then heard a loud grumble coming from her friend's tummy, she gasped. That was a mistake, as just a second after, a whole twenty- second long flatulence was blown against her face. Everything smelled like rotten beans and her gasp made it worse. She both tasted and smelled everything, no way of stopping it and no way of even k owing when it would stop.

Once it did end, and her friend finally stood up, she wasn't sure if she was hallucinating or not. She was dazed from the constant smell of beans filling her nostrils, but she knew it didn't end yet. The cute, feminine Lucil now stepped up to her. Monster kid got very excited. "Oh, oh! Lucil definietly has the most smelly farts ever! I once came into his room about ten minutes after he had farted, and I almost fainted! This is gonna be fun!"

The boy nodded with a smirk, Chara sighing as she prepared to be humiliated again, this time by someone she humiliated herself before. She felt the bubbly butt surrounding her whole body, and gulped. "At least it won't be that smelly this time", she thought to herself. She didn't listen to what Monster Kid said before, not able to imagine anything disgusting coming from someone as cute as that boy, but she was very wrong.

She only noticed this once she felt a blast if air against her body, but no sound. Without even breathing in,she was shivering. "Oh no! Oh no, no no!". She tried to struggle one last time, holding her breath, but she was eventually forced to breathe in the SBD. Its smell was so bad that the scent of beans present in Asriel's and MK's fart didn't even compare in the slightest. This one fart smelled worse than everything she had breathed in from the other two added together. It was like leaving an egg to rot for a year, and putting a fish into an already sweaty sock for the same amount of time, then combining the two by cracking the rotten egg into the sock and tying it around your nose.

Chara gagged loudly over and over again. She had never smelled anything this horrid ever before in her life. It was like anything inside this boy had been rotten for years, and she was breathing in all of it. She couldn't believe it, but was very much forced to experience it. She teared up from the next gross fart blasting against her face as she heard the boy above her sighing in relief, the silent farts just coming over and over again, not seeming to stop.

After a full ten minutes, Chara just couldn't take it anymore, and she blacked out, which the boys only noticed once Lucil stood back up. "Awe, I guess that was a bit too much." He giggled, petting her little head, having turned a shade of green from disgust. He put her back into the dollhouse and smiled. "Thanks for all that, it was really fun! We should have a sleepover at one point, we can do all this again!"

Asriel looked over to Chara again. "Of course, I'm sure it'll be even more fun!"


End file.
